


Sometimes

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still sings to him sometimes. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

She still sings to him sometimes. Occasionally she thinks he can hear her. She'll whisper Celene Dion lyrics about love and life and death or belt out showtunes and N'Sync. She even caught herself humming a few Billy Idol songs.

Every so often when she's done this for hours and he's not distracted he smiles faintly, sadly.

Sometimes he looks as if his heart will break and other times as if it will burst.

"I miss you, Anya," he says to the empty air.

Putting a ghost of a hand on his shoulder she leans close. "I miss you too, Wesley."

END


End file.
